


Everything is gone

by Attye



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attye/pseuds/Attye
Kudos: 3





	Everything is gone

*alarm clock ringing*  
"Stand up Eda!" said Luz was standing with owlbert in her arms  
"Luz its just morining i dont have magic so i can lay down here all day" said Eda laying on her nest  
Luz said "Eda you are right you don't have magic but magic around you! and i'm gonna teach you!"  
"NAHHH" yalled Eda "Ok Luz but after i'm gonna lay down and sleep all day"   
"After training we gonna make some poisions because you could make them very well and you gonna teach me!"

Eda understood that it's gonna be the most painfull days in her life so she started thinking how she could sleep and be with Luz in one time   
She tried to make an illusion but remembered that she lost her magick "jeeez i still need get used to this" and she remembered that   
she has a transformation potion and asked owlbert help her with that "Pleas Owlbert can you help me? Its only for one day"  
Owlbert -"*head shake(no)* "Ok you little Owl i know i cant do something to you but i can give you a one day vocation where you could do what you want what about it?" said Eda  
Owlbert-"hoooo(yes)" Eda-"Oh yeah ok i wen't to sleep you know what to do"  
Owlbert used poision and become Eda in 1 moment he even could talk and finally someone could know what he saying he was so happy that didn't noticed that he was laying on floor   
because he never walking like a human in that momen Luz comes in the house "Eda cmon we dont have all day for training"

*outside*  
"Ok Eda as you already know all Boiling Islands made from magic because it's all big titan's body and i know how make magic by glyphs so we here to make you a witch again"  
Eda(Owlbert) "Luw ca u hir m?"   
Luz-"Again Eda? Are you gonna skip training by saying wierd words?"  
Eda(owlbert) "No i just needed a little warm-up"  
"Ok let's begin" said Luz  
"let's start from duel, use glyphs that you already know and i'm gonna use a 50% of mine" said Luz and started counting  
3...  
2...  
1...  
GO  
Luz used plant plyph to make Eda(Owlbert) immobilize after that used new glyph named "Illusion" (make illusion or whatever owner think about)  
ofcourse Eda(owlbert) had no magic cos he is just talisman so Luz hits him and the poision dissipated and tLuz saw that she was fighting not with Eda but with Owlbert  
"¿Que demonios? Where is Eda an why there is Owlbert?" "Oh Owlbert sorry omg" there was a big scratch and owlbert falled on the ground  
"EDAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yalled Luz running to Eda's room  
"EDAAA OWLBERT IS HURT!!!" was yalling Luz but Eda used sleeping poision that makes you sleep about 6 hours  
"EDA EDA EDA EDA" was yalling Luz but it was usless   
*Boom*  
The owl house destroyed, everything on fire, it was so big boom that everyone on islands heard that   
And ofcource first who run there were Luz's friends and Lilith but it was too late, trees around the house were in a fire   
and there were laying parts of Luz King and Eda...  
every one was crying when Principal Bump that used water magic and put out the fire Lilith was saying "Dear sister sorry for beeing such an idiot that cursed you" Amity run away and was crying it the woods Gus and Willow just were standing there without saying only one word "Luz"...

That's how The Owl Lady's, Human Luz' and King's adventure ends so sad and so awful.


End file.
